Shikon no Tama no Koi
by SacrificedHeart
Summary: NarakuInuyasha, KikyoKagome There was something strange inside Shikon no Tama: there were no sounds of fighting or silense but there were strange moans...


There was something strange inside Shikon no Tama: there were no sounds of fighting or silense but there were strange moans...

Inuyasha was feeling something strange - he was too obsessed by shikon shards that he had taken away from Kagome. And he also was thinking of Naraku. Not the same way as usual. The other way. He just wanted to kill him earlier but now... However, Inuyasha desided that it was just an illusoin, it couldn't be for real. He stood up and walked in the room: Miroku was sleeping near a wall, tossing and turning, offering somebody to be the mother to his child; Shippo was sleeping in a corner, lying on his back, twitching his legs; peaceful snuffling of Kagome and Sango was heard from behind a wall. Looking at Miroku and Shippo sleeping peacefully, Inuyasha desided to investigate everything on his own. He went out of the hut quietly and supposing only on his intuition went to find Naraku. Inuyasha wanted to see the one who so long ago, it seemed like many reinkarnations ago, spoiled his life and he wanted to kill him. Or maybe... But he didn't want to think of it.  
He found tha castle quickly. Too quickly. Inuyasha felt that Naraku wanted him to find the castle. So... That's his destiny.  
Inuyasha carefully, waiting for any traps, entered the castle with lots of fusuma that didn't seem to be home for fearsome and cruel Naraku. Few flares were in a long passage making mysterious or, maybe, kind of intimate shade. Inuyasha distilled "bad" thoughts and bagan to burst into every room making a lot of noise and braking thin fusumas with his sword. In the last room there was Naraku sitting in a half-lotos pose and muttering some mantras.  
- I'll kill you, bastard!!! - cried Inuyasha.  
- What else would you do to me? - asked Naraku calmly but with some kind of challenge, not moving single part of his body and not even opening his eyes.  
Inuyasha was shocked with this kind of reaction. He stopped short but came to his senses and rushed to Naraku. He moved fast, very fast, but his sword only stroke air. Inuyasha turned around but couldn't see Naraku.  
- Kisama! You're runing away! - Inuyasha cried. - I'll find you!  
Inuyasha sensed that something is coming to his back. He couldn't think of anything when a pair of heated arms threw round his waist and hot breath burnt his neck.  
- I'm not going anywhere, - hot whisper in his ear.  
Naraku's lips were touching Inuyasha's ear and he didn't want to pull away from the monster that had ruined his life. So what? It's not important anymore...  
Inuyasha turned his head to see Naraku but he saw only pair of lips coming closer. Passionate kiss burned him and they fell to the floor.  
"What happened to as?" - thought Inuyasha but this thought wanished in Naraku's passionate embraces. Inuyasha didn't notice when he became naked laying on their clothes. Suddenly he felt sharp pain in his hips. He tried to pull out but Naraku's strong hands were holding his waist.  
- Don't be afraid, it'll end soon, - whispered Naraku kissing Inuyasha's ear.  
Pain vanished leaving new beautiful feelings. Inuyasha moaned with pleasure.  
- Don't stop, - he muttered.  
Naraku fastened his thrusts kissing and licking Inuyasha's neck.

At the same time Inuyasha's disappearance was found out.  
- Where could he go? - asked Sango worriedly.  
- I don't know, - answered Kagome, - but I think it's one of Naraku's traps.  
At the moment Kikyo appeared.  
- He's with Naraku. Kagome, I need your help, I can't reach the castle. I can't even look into it.  
- Okey, - Kagome nodded. - And you all stay here, you can't help.  
Kagome and Kikyo went to Naraku's castle. The way was full of youkais and bandits but Kikyo's spells and both girl's bows cleaned their way.  
When they reached the castle they saw broken fusumas and claw marks on a wall.  
- He's here, - Kagome established.  
- I know, - Kikyo answered.  
They went in and saw broken fusumas and walls. They checked every room and in the last one...  
In the middle of the room there were Inuyasha and Naraku lying in "69" pose on clothes. Inuyasha was on the top and Naraku was releasing in his mouth moaning and biting the thing that was in his mouth.  
Kagome turned crimson and Kikyo just fainted.  
Inuyasha and Naraku turned to the sound of falling body and saw the girls.  
- I'll explain! It's not what you think! - said Inuyasha in a hurry.  
But Kagome ran out sobbing.  
- Let her go to hell, - said Naraku hugging Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha nodded and kissed Naraku's temple.  
- And what we'll do with her? - he nodded to Kikyo.  
At the moment Kikyo came into senses.  
- You... You!.. - she only said and like Kagome ran out sobbing.  
- Don't worry about them, - murmured Naraku, - let us continue.  
And he wagged his hips playfully.

Kikyo fell to the ground sobbing and only in a few minutes realised that she wasn't alone here, Kagome was sobbing near her.  
- It's all YOUR fault, - she cried angrily to Kagome. - If you weren't teasing his THIS would never happen!  
- If YOU are not! - Kagome snapped. - If you hadn't tormented him he would never seek for me or anyone else!  
They argued for a long time but in the end they desided that they are both guilty.  
In a moment Kagome noticed that Kikyo is strangely watchng her and realised that she's watching Kikyo the same way.  
- We don't need Inuyasha, do we? - said Kikyo suddenly. - We are not arguing because of him.  
- Not because of him? - asked Kagome dully. - But why? - she asked while she knew the answer.  
- Because of this, - whispered Kikyo in Kagome's ear and kissed her.  
Kagome tried to pull out but in a moment she realised that she doesn't want to. She withered in Kikyo's hands.  
Kikyo undid Kagome's clothes carefully kissing naked skin than got naked herself.  
"I'm far from her", - Kagome thought, - "I'll never have that kind of body".  
Kikyo, like readind her thoughts, said:  
- You have beautiful body. In a few years it'll be just like mine. We are really alike, - she whispered burning Kagome with her hot breath.  
Kikyo was kissing Kagome's breast, licking nipple. Than she made a road of kisses to Kagome's stomach, down... Kikyo was licking the part of Kagome's body that no-one have ever touched. Kagome moaned caressing Kikyo's head.

Shikon no Tama didn't seem to be alive anymore.

Inuyasha woke up on spread clothes. Naraku was snuffling peacefully sleeping near him. Some strange images were coming to his head and filling the full image of what had been happening here. When he remembered everything he yelled looking on Naraku crazily. Naraku jumped from Inuyasha's yell then thought about what was happening and finally remembered everything and yelled too. Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and ran out of the castle dressing by the way.  
On a forest's clearing he saw an idyllic scene: naked Kagome and Kikyo were sleeping in each other's embrace covered with their clothes. Inuyasha stood in shock pronouncing some inarticulate sounds and those sounds made Kikyo wake up.  
- Oh, it's you... - she said strenching herself sweetly and kissing Kagome's hair.  
- You... ettou... - Inuyasha tried to say the thing that was in his mind.  
- We'll say, it's our little revenge, - said Kikyo smiling. - But, actually, it felt good without you... Ne, my sunshine? - she asked Kagome while she was waking up.  
Kagome strenching herself sweetly but saw Inuyasha, screamed covering herself with clothes and finally cried:  
- OSUWARI!!!  
Poor Inuyasha fell to the ground and couldn't move. While he was lying Kagome and Kikyo were fully dressed.  
They were talking a lot. They understood why Inuyasha and Naraku suddenly fell into each other's embrace. And why it suddenly stopped.  
- So, it's all about Shikon no Tama, - Kagome conclueded.  
- I don't really know, - Inuyasha said.  
- What does it mean: you don't know!? - Kagome and Kikyo asked together in a fury.  
- Maybe, it wasn't that bad to be together with him, - two hanyous said in different places and, like hearing each other's words, smiled and blushed.  
Then Kagome, Kikyo and Inuyasha went to the others. They desided not to tell anyone what had happened.  
In the evening they had a big surprise: Naraku came to them. Sango, Miroku and Shippo took their weapons but Kagome and Kikyo stopped them.  
- We need to talk, - said Naraku looking inyo Inuyasha's eyes.  
- I know, - said Inuyasha. - But, maybe, later? - he murmured coming to Naraku and kissing him.  
Inuyasha and Naraku went to the hut and Miroku, Shippo and Sango stood in full shock. Kagome and Kikyo were to explain everything.  
At that moment all candles in the hut went out and two bodies became one.


End file.
